Moonlight
by Phantom of Spades
Summary: “And I promised the moon to GIR…” Promises between two represent strong love, especially when kept. One shot. [ZimxGIR]


Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim… If I DID… ((grins evilly)) Well, you don't want to know what would happen…

Just some random ZimxGIR fluff, since there's simply not enough of it. I think, in total, I may have seen about three or four. That's rather sad, people… ((shakes head))

Anyway, I would appreciate reviews when you finish reading, please and thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

Zim laid down on the roof of his abnormal green house, staring absently at the dull, listless stars shimmering over his head. He sighed, and slowly smiled. 

As much as he despised the earth, there was something dreamy about the sky at night. Even in his most horrible moods, he could just lay like this and look at the sky, and all his troubles just seemed to fade away into immense tranquility. He never had a view of the night sky like this on Irk; it was one of the better qualities of this planet, he thought. It was… peaceful.

Just when he was beginning to doze off from the overwhelming feeling of bliss, he saw a pair of large, cobalt eyes glow faintly down at him, making him jump two feet in the air. He heard shrill giggling when he turned around.

"GIR!" he said, quickly trying to regain his composure. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He held his chest as if his heart were about to pop out. GIR just stuck out his tongue and nodded overenthusiastically.

"OKIE DOKIE!" he said, plopping down on the roof and turning his direction to the sky. For a moment, his eyes turned cerise, as if examining the dark celestial atmosphere; then they quickly turned back to their normal color, and he dragged out a whispered, "Oooooooooooh…" Zim cocked his head at his robot companion, then slowly sat down next to him to admire the sapphire night. His smile returned after a few seconds of staring.

For a few minutes, they just sat like that, staring off into space, with not a sound to be heard. It was slightly extraordinary, to sit next to GIR of all people in complete silence. Just as Zim was enjoying the rare peacefulness of his SIR Unit, he saw GIR point towards the sky and ask, "What's that thing?" Zim turned his eyes to the direction his servant was pointing in, squinting his eyes slightly.

"That?" he scoffed. "That pitiful thing is the earth moon. Not as spectacular as any of the moons orbiting Irk, of course…" Even as he said this, his mind disagreed; the Irken moons were nice, but this one was nice, too…

He received a vague "Ooh…" before GIR asked, "What's his name?"

"… The moon."

"I understaaaand."

Another moment of silence. Then GIR said, "He's preeeetty… On TV, they said the moon was made a CHEESE! I like cheese..." He suddenly jumped up and reached his arms out, as if trying to snatch the moon from the sky. Zim rolled his eyes; what was GIR trying to do? He couldn't just take the moon…

After a few failed attempts, GIR stood still as another rare moment occurred; he looked highly disappointed at not being able to catch the moon. And as much as it hurt Zim to think so, he felt bad for the little nuisance. He was too stupid to see that he couldn't just grab the moon and take it home for lunch. GIR sat down again next to his master, his eyes full of disappointment. Zim sighed as he tried to think of how to cheer up the little guy. Then a light bulb lit off in his head, and he smiled over lightly at GIR.

"GIR…" he whispered, getting GIR's attention as his head snapped over to look into his master's eyes. Zim looked up at the moon GIR so earnestly desired.

"When I take over the earth," he whispered, slowly turning his head back to glance at his SIR Unit's face, "I promise to give you the moon. Then you can eat as much cheese as you like, eh? How about it?"

And before he knew it, GIR tackled him to the ground in a bone-crushing hug.

"OKIE DOKIE!" he squealed for the second time that night, still cuddling up to his master in his state of bliss.

"OKAY, GIR, that's enough human affection for one night!" he said, attempting to escape the strong grasp his loyal companion had on him. GIR smiled stupidly up at his lord, and exclaimed a chipper, "I LOVE YOOOU, MASTER!" crushing his bones all the more in a tight embrace. Zim seemed a bit shocked, and blushed very lightly; then he rolled his eyes and smiled, no longer making an attempt to escape GIR's deadly hug.


End file.
